The invention relates to negotiation support, and more particularly, to systems and methods of auction negotiation support.
Online auctions are increasingly being used for a variety of trading applications due to their ability to rapidly and automatically determine a winning bidder. Auctions, however, are liable to experience the ‘price collision loop’ problem, in which two agents give the same bid for a good/service, leading the auctioneer to try and raise the price and try again, leading to the same bid collision. An auctioneer may resolve this problem by randomly selecting a winner, thus, some of the colliding bidders are disqualified. With an increased number of bidders, multiple price collisions may occur between the same pairs of agents with the same preferences often contend for similar goods/services. The occurrence of multiple price collisions creates a need for agent negotiations.